


【哈德】雨夜与雕鸮

by JingQing



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25456570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JingQing/pseuds/JingQing
Summary: 雕鸮在那个雨夜死去，魔杖坠入河里，同他的隐晦感情一样再也无人知晓。
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 17





	【哈德】雨夜与雕鸮

**Author's Note:**

> 主要人物死亡预警。

德拉科下葬的那天，他的猫头鹰不见了。这是哈利听阿不思说的。  
“斯科皮找遍了整个庄园都没找到。”阿不思简短地回答了父亲的话，几口将盘子里的早餐囫囵吞进喉咙，在金妮脸上落下一个吻，“我得去陪陪他，他不太好。”得到母亲同意后，他启动了门钥匙，消失在格里莫广场。  
金妮为哈利添了点煎得有点焦的培根，担忧地开口：“阿不思似乎有点生气了。”  
哈利以傲罗司事务繁忙为由，没有现身德拉科的葬礼。各种报纸逮住这一点，开始了第一万次对马尔福家的隐隐批判，即使战争过去十几年，报纸依然不肯放过这个“食死徒”家族。马尔福家不得不从德拉科的身后事中分出一点精力去处理这些报道，再三澄清家族的立场。  
哈利放下手中的报纸，写来写去也全都是车轱辘话打转，食死徒、白巫师、救世主之类的，他有些厌烦。  
见哈利只顾埋头吃早餐，金妮不得不再次开口：  
“亲爱的，也许为了阿不思，你可以适当地克制一下自己对马尔福家的厌恶，他和那个孩子毕竟是那么好的朋友…”  
“我会的。”在看到金妮隐隐有些被忽视的不高兴时，哈利不得不郑重地向她承诺。但心里又忍不住嘀咕，我没有厌恶他。  
金妮笑起来，眼睛弯弯的，颇有几分在格兰芬多魁地奇队获胜时的神气，哈利也忍不住跟着笑起来。  
“帮阿不思找找那只猫头鹰吧。”  
哈利点点头 ，偏着身体在金妮火红的发丝上轻轻吻了一下：“别操心了，交给我。”这不是敷衍的话，他确实打算哄哄气呼呼好几天的阿不思。  
那只猫头鹰不知道是从哪里进到他的办公室的，突然就从角落里跳到他的肩膀上。常年的一线作战让哈利下意识地甩了一个咒语过去，雕鸮无力地栽倒在地。  
“波特先生，发生了什么？”助理听到魔咒发射的声音，几乎立刻就要推门。  
“没事，只是一只误入的猫头鹰！”哈利大声回答，等助理脚步声远去他才蹲下来仔细打量这只雕鸮。  
它的羽毛是淡棕色的，间杂着些褐色细斑，耳羽比一般的猫头鹰发达许多，从脑袋两侧突出，这显然是一只年迈的老雕鸮了。说不定比罗恩家以前那只还要老，他想着，把被打晕的猫头鹰放在没来得及拿回家的脏外套里。  
哈利的杖尖甩出几个咒语，确认猫头鹰无大碍后他才投入到繁杂的文书工作中去。  
等哈利已经处理好一小半文件后，那只雕鸮终于醒了。  
棕褐色的猫头鹰展开翅膀落在哈利侧前方，昂着脑袋发出几声尖锐的叫声。哈利把目光转向它，从抽屉里拿出一小袋猫头鹰粮，倒在桌子上：“饿了吗？吃吧。”雕鸮吃了两口便嫌弃地扇着翅膀把剩下的全部吹到地上，狠狠地在哈利拿笔的手上使劲啄了两下。  
“噢！”哈利吃痛地缩回手，惩罚性地揪了揪它的耳羽，却遭到更激烈的攻击，猫头鹰拼命扑扇翅膀，掉了哈利一脑袋毛。   
他不得不好声好气地跟猫头鹰道歉，猫头鹰才停下来，一蹦一跳又跳到笔边，似乎在等着什么。  
哈利一边摘脑袋上的毛一边盘算着怎么把这只来历不明的雕鸮送回去。  
撇了眼梳理羽毛的坏脾气猫头鹰，他无奈地摇头笑了笑，这脾气倒有点像那个马尔福——  
“Malfoy…”  
这个名字在他喉咙里滚了两滚，他没有张嘴，只能发出含糊的声音。霍格沃茨的时光扑面而来，如果记忆有实体，那这段一定早已落满了灰。他不是一个会沉溺于过去的人，他始终在未来的道路上大步向前。就连每个月和罗恩、赫敏的小聚上，他也不会主动开口追忆过去，每当好友回想着读书时的趣事或是那段黑暗的过往时，他只会带着笑作出一副认真倾听的模样来掩饰自己的心不在焉。  
但今天，他像被触动了似的，开始回忆起了霍格沃茨。  
是不是人老了就会开始翻旧事？他从抽屉最里面掏出烟，沉默地抽起来，空出的手摸了摸雕鸮的羽毛。  
这是马尔福的猫头鹰，他想起来了。  
哈利面无表情地缓慢地出烟圈。  
别问他怎么知道的，如果你有一个定时会收到家里糖果包的死对头，你也会牢牢记住的，更何况那只鸟和他本人脾气一模一样。马尔福偶尔会因为分糖果而忘了给雕鸮喂点什么，就会遭到它的疯狂报复，它会张大了翅膀把马尔福的金发扇得乱七八糟，再得意洋洋地叼起盘子里的熏肉在那个人头顶耀武扬威地飞上两圈再离开。  
然后马尔福会气得脸上泛红，对着他周围的几个斯莱特林学生咬牙切齿地说下次一定拔光它的毛…  
想起马尔福吃瘪的样子，中年救世主还是忍不住幸灾乐祸起来，即使那个人现在已经躺在冰冷的地下。  
想到这里，他又有些意兴阑珊。摸着猫头鹰的手不自觉地加重了，但这次雕鸮没有恶狠狠地扑乱他的头发，而是用头蹭了蹭他的手心，似乎非常习惯这种抚摸方式。  
“把我认成了你的主人了是不是，小糊涂鸟…”哈利低声说。  
办公室里烟雾缭绕，到处都是尼古丁的味道，理智告诉他必须灭掉手里的第三根烟，否则回家会被金妮一顿数落。但他不想，心里烦闷得很，而尼古丁似乎能带走他胸中郁结，让他憋住那股想砸东西的烦躁。  
“我是太久没休假了，一定是。”哈利灭掉手中刚点起的第四根烟，准备去找赫敏批个半日假条。  
“宝贝，你得再吃点！”金妮的声音打断了哈利的思绪。金妮瞪着深棕色的眼睛，正往阿不思的盘子里添熏肉。  
阿不思抗拒地把餐盘一推，站起来就想走。因为斯科皮的事，他最近心情一直不好，吃东西也吃得少。尽管斯科皮说了很多次没关系，但他还是很愧疚，自己不能帮上什么忙，并且自己的父亲还拒绝参加他老同学的葬礼，就算知道斯科皮没有怪他，但他依然很自责。  
眼看一场家庭争吵就要出现，哈利终于开口了，好像做了一个艰难的决定，他说得非常慢：  
“马尔福的猫头鹰找到了，我明天会送它回家。”  
“真的吗！在哪找到的！”阿不思满脸惊喜，他急忙凑到爸爸旁边。  
“真的。现在，坐下吃完你的晚饭，再跟你妈妈道个歉。”哈利示意阿不思坐回去，没有回答他的第二个问题。  
哈利上楼前阿不思正在拥抱金妮，两个人挨得很近，脸上都带着笑意，好像和解了。  
他有点累了，但没有回二楼的卧室，而是到了三楼的书房。和金妮结婚后，他们把双胞胎曾经住过的卧室改成了哈利的书房，金妮不愿意进入这个会让她想起死去的兄弟的屋子。  
一进门他就看见了那只雕鸮，马尔福的雕鸮，出于某种他自己都说不出的原因，他偷偷把猫头鹰带回家养了一个月。  
猫头鹰依然站在一沓信纸上，不论头天晚上哈利把它抱去哪儿，第二天它依然雷打不动地睡在信纸上。哈利开门的声音惊醒了它，它“咕咕咕”地叫起来，叫声有些急促。  
哈利坐在书桌前，猫头鹰正叼着羽毛笔往他手里塞，笔尖在他手里划来划去，留下一大片墨水印。他没有握笔，猫头鹰也不肯松嘴，固执地往他手里接着塞。一人一鸟这样的对峙已经持续一个月了，只要他坐在这儿，雕鸮就会往他手里塞笔。  
“你想让我给他写信？”哈利又一次开口，他的脸上一片平静，好像透过猫头鹰在和什么人说话。  
猫头鹰叽叽喳喳叫了几声，原地蹦了两下，似乎在回答他。  
“晚了。”哈利闭了闭眼，想把眼睛里的雾都清除掉，只是声音似乎有点哽咽，但还是努力维持平静。  
雕鸮有点不耐烦了，它松开羽毛笔，恶狠狠地在哈利的手上使劲啄了起来，每一下都啄出血了，但人依旧没有动，安稳地坐在椅子上，一句不发，任由猫头鹰撒气。  
啄了一会雕鸮便觉得没什么意思起来，它老了，体力和精神早已经跟不上，不再是那个可以追着马尔福飞两三百米只为了啄他一下的恶霸雕鸮了。  
马尔福生命的最后一段路程是雕鸮陪着他的。斯科皮很好，但他还小；阿斯托利亚也很温柔，但他不想让她留下一个唠叨的坏印象，像那群格兰芬多一样叽叽喳喳？噢得了吧，他死也不愿意。  
他只能对着自己的猫头鹰絮絮叨叨，反正它只是一只鸟，也不会说话，也听不懂。  
雕鸮确实听不懂，那些过于复杂的东西它一句都没记住，什么霍格沃茨特快什么神锋无影什么的，它一句都不懂，只能随意咕两声全当应付了。但它是一只猫头鹰，它能听懂名字。念叨最多的救世主它不知道是谁，但它知道哈利·波特是谁。给它念叨这么多遍，这个波特肯定欠了很多信没回。  
它从马尔福的房间望出去，能看到一群穿黑袍的人低着头好像在哭，但它也不懂呀，它只知道主人要哈利·波特给他回信。  
可哈利·波特太笨了，都这么久了都没写出一封信。  
雕鸮听到羽毛笔的沙沙声，它尖啸两声，蹲在书桌前，知道自己马上可以回去了。  
哈利满手鲜血，拿笔的手依然稳稳当当的。一页、两页、三页…他足足写了十页，字母歪歪扭扭又潦草得很，还间杂着些手上滴落的血迹，信纸看上去脏兮兮的。他搁下笔就没有再去看信，他甚至没有装进信封，就这样大大咧咧地拴在了雕鸮的爪子上。  
他打开窗户，雕鸮迅速飞了出去，朝着马尔福庄园飞去。他也披上隐形衣，骑上扫帚跟在它的后面，手上还紧紧握着十英寸的山楂木魔杖。  
雨下得大极了，整个世界似乎只能听见雨水碰撞地面的滴答声。  
在途经河流时，一道绿光闪过，雕鸮直直地掉进湍急的水里，夜色浓重，他只能依稀看见雕鸮被水流带着前行的大致模样。  
轻飘飘的信纸被河水淹没，乱七八糟的字迹也晕染开来，认不出上面的内容。随着河水的奔腾，信纸和猫头鹰分开，一个越飘越远，一个逐渐沉底。  
“咚、咚。”  
什么东西从高空坠落，似乎是被掰成两截的小树枝。


End file.
